Flashbacks into Grey Worms childhood through talking to Missandei
by tomdupa
Summary: This evening Grey Worm walks back to his tent and thinks about his childhood and the struggles he went through. He meets Missandei and they both talk about their childhood, expressing feelings for each other, close to admitting their love for each other. They are only interrupted by Sir Jorah who calls on the young Girl. He later talks with Grey Worm and promises to help him.


_"__Yes Khaleesi." _Grey Worm bowed and left the tent, finishing the last task assigned to him for the day.

The sun had just set, and the army had just settled in to rest. They had come a long way from Meereen and they still had a long way to go until they reached Yunkai. Grey Worm knew it wouldn't be an easy journey, but he believed that Khaleesi could do what was necessary to restore order to the seven kingdoms.

He walked slowly back to his tent, looking up at the vast sky recalling a home he never truly knew.

He only remembered the same recurring images of the day he was taken away from his mother, at the age of nine. He could still see the two tall slaves walking into the settlement, and the look on his mother's face. She knew he would have to go. She didn't fight with the two warriors for her baby son. He could still remember her crying in despair, there was nothing she could do. She fell to her knees, her head slightly falling as large tears rolled down her cheeks. She was losing him, the only person she'd ever really cared for, and who ever showed her attention. His father was long gone, probably killed by one of the slave owners and she was now alone.

Thinking about it hurt him, every time he felt a tingling feeling in his chest. He had never seen his mother since. He never told anyone of his life on the Summer Islands, he had become an unsullied and was to remain silent, or else he could die. But today, he was a free man, the chief of the mother of dragon's army. He was free to talk. He still couldn't get himself to tell anyone and especially not Missendei his thoughts.

She would come in his tent every night to teach him the common tongue and they would discuss their lost homelands. She originated from Naath which is close to the Summer Isles, his birthplace. She reminded him of home. He had never felt so close to home as when he talked to her. He was scared she would stop talking to him, scared she would step away from him. She was the only person he felt feelings for, at least since losing his mother.

What a fool he was, to have looked at her while swimming, how could he do something so utterly foolish? She would think he's a terrible person and he won't be able to express his true feelings to her. When he apologized to him, she said she wasn't holding any grudge against him. On the contrary, she assured him he did not make her uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he remained terrified of her not coming to see him tonight…

"_Could we sit under the tree today, it is cool out tonight" _Missendei suddenly interrupted him in his though as he was stepping into his tent. He had not seen her walk up to him and was almost scared. He had been trained to always be aware of his surroundings, and today, for the first time he had been caught, unable to notice her. He quickly recovered from his surprise and managed to blurt an answer:

"_Of course,… sorry I hadn't seen you walk up to me" _Missendei smiled.

"_Did I scare the great unsullied warrior?"_ She asked almost mockingly.

Grey Worm felt humiliated and decided to change the subject: "_You're right, it is nice out this afternoon, would the shade of this tree please you to sit?"_

She only smiled as an answer and walked towards the tree Grey Worm was hinting at, she shouldn't have mocked him, even if she meant no offense. Truthfully, since he saw her at the river, she could not get him out of her mind, how he was pleased to see her, how she was pleased as well. She understood his castration as a kid would make a sexual relationship impossible, but she though he could still love her. He can still kiss her.

They sat under the shade of the tree and Grey Worm stared strait into her eyes. He was not moving, just observing her. She felt unease settle in but quickly dissipate it and smiled at him, then finally broke the silence: "_Do you remember anything from home and your family, noble warrior, you never told me anything about it"?_

Grey Worm was paralyzed, it was the first time someone really asked about his home and especially his family :"_The slave masters told us to forget home, I only know life as an unsullied warrior._

_"__But there must be something"_ she asked insistently, _"you can't have forgotten everything…"_

He interrupted her, "_Grey Worm is a free man today, he prefers to forget life as a slave, he serves Daenarys Targaryen now"_

Having not obtained the answer she wanted, the young scribe stopped questioning him, "_I remember the day the slave owners took me away, I remember my mother trying to keep me close to her, I was all she had, but they just killed her, stabbing her in the neck and the heart, and blood erupted showering over me, over my hair. My mother fell to the floor, and the slave owner, with blood all over his hand, grabbed me by the hair and threw me in direction of all the other wound children, around the same age as me he was taking, most of them to become unsullied warriors like you…_

Grey Worm gaze fell to the floor, he was ashamed because she had lived a worst experience than him, but he was the one unable to talk. He could see a tear running down her cheek, and uncontrollably, he erupted in tears. He found himself sobbing like a baby but couldn't stop. She noticed it and felt pity, she had never seen him cry before. She grabbed his hands and clenched them in hers. She brought them up to her face and kissed the back of his hands. Then she released the grip of her right hand and brought it up to his face, gently brushing off the tear drops on his cheeks.

Grey Worm went through all the possible feelings at the moment and burst into tears once more, but this time, it wasn't tears of despair, but off relief, he felt her hand touching his face. He suddenly felt energy rushing through his body, she had that effect on him. She was the only one who could truly make him happy.

"_I…I'm… sorry, an unsullied warrior shouldn't cry like this" _he said, yet didn't get up to leave.

"_Shuu… don't worry, you can cry next to me. I won't judge you. No one can see you here. Its just you, and me…" _she replied, and brought her left hand to his face now holding it in front of her, brushing his short hair, "_I…I want you to know you can always confide yourself in me, I won't tell anyone else"._

_"__Thank you dear Missandei. I…I do remember somethings from home" _and he told her everything that happened that day he was taken away. His mother. The soldiers. She sat there, with her hands holding his head, listening, not saying anything, "_my name used to be Sallro Daan. I was told by the slave masters to forget it, that my name was now Grey Worm…"_

_"__Sallro Daan…" _she murmured softly, trying to internalize what he just told her.

"_…__my mother was a powerful woman and she had trained me, trained me to be the fastest one. She made me obedient and taught me values of honesty and courage. She knew I would have to leave, she knew they would make me a slave. She wanted me to be a soldier. She though I could lead men one day, maybe lead them to freedom. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for her"._

_"__what a brave woman she was" _suddenly said Missandei, still holding him.

"_She never lost hope of freedom, if not her, then her son, and she gave me everything she had so that I could be what I am today, a free man. Free to go where he wants, to obey to who he wants and, to love who he wants" _he grabbed both her wrists and slowly took her hands off his face, looked at her straight in the eyes, trying to tell her how much she means to him. To tell her he loves her"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by Sir Jorah, walking towards them in the distance. Grey Worm had seen him walking and quickly let go off her wrists. He couldn't be seen having feelings for her. Sir Jorah called Missandei : "_Her grace Khaleesi wants you to come help her"._

_"__This one shall go"_ got up, and faced Grey Worm, "_Excuse me, Sallro Daan". _He simply nodded as and answer and watched her walk away never losing her from his sight until she turned behind a tent and he could not longer see her.

"_She really is a precious jewel…_" Sir Jorah suddenly said, turning to face Grey Worm who was still sitting, "_…and she seems to think the same of you"._

_"__This one cannot offer her anything, why would she ever want him" _Grey Worm said, never raising his gaze to Sir Jorah's level.

"_If you think so, you are wrong. Nothing is stronger than love. You need to just go up to her, and tell her. You're brave enough to head face first into combat but can't even tell her your feelings?! Come on son, I've observed you enough to know you're the bravest person here, and nothing should stop you". _As he was saying these words, he looked Grey Worm straight in the eyes, trying to convince him and give the boy some courage, "_You were a slave, an unsullied, you lived through terrible challenges and today you are facing only a mere challenge to what you have achieved". _Grey Worm slowly raised his gaze and Sir Jorah could see hope and courage starting to shine on his face.

Grey Worm's mind was rushing through his life as a slave. He could see the day he was brought to be castrated, the others wincing in pain. He just clenched his knuckles and stayed silent. If he was to survive, he couldn't show signs of pain. He could remember fighting against other young boys, this wasn't just a training, there was no alternative to winning, The slave masters could just kill whoever they wanted when they wanted. He struck them by his strength and courage and when they separated the young slaves between workers and army, they put him in the famous unsullied army. Over the years he gained the respect of his fellow soldiers by demonstrating strength in battle but also in leadership. He gained such respect that when they were freed by the mother of dragon, he was chosen to lead the army. Today he was being trained by master generals like Sir Jorah to become a great leader who leads his army to victory. Surely he could overcome his fears and tell Missandei his feelings. Surely that should be easy for him.

"_This one thanks you, for you helped him gain courage he lacked before. But, this one would need your help, not to train as a general but to teach this one how to talk to her, what to say."_

Sir Jorah smiled up to his ears and nodded: "_I will teach you everything I know from my pasts experiences. I promise to help you"_

Grey Worm got up and faced Sir Jorah, both man firmly shook hands and walked together, the night now settled in, looking at the stars, thinking about the tasks ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
